Night of Nights
by Cannibal Jello
Summary: Throughout his life, Kaioshin suffered more traumas than just Majin Buu. Kibito hadn't always been there to rescue him, and the other Supreme Kais never suspected the secrets shared between the East and South deities. Adult themes, rape, KaioshinxKibito


WARNING: YAOI! (male/male) Adult-themed material and rape.

Author's Note: I intended for this fic to be much darker than it turned out. Something about the Kaioshin/Kibito coupling makes me so girly. I might have to kill one (or both) of them in my next story, just to make up for this mush!

Struggled with character titles in this. Higashi no Kaioshin/ East Kaioshin/ East Supreme Kai..AHH! I decided on favoring the English titles to maintain loyalty to the main language of the story. I know some people hate mixing languages and others dislike using translations. Can't please everyone.

I admit, I suck at naming my stories. The title is of a song by Live. It fit so nicely. And no, I don't make any profit or claim any ownership to Live or any characters of Dragon Ball Z.

Though I hope you read this, my cherished Kathryn, I must apologize for mush. I'm sorry! Don't hate me because I'm drowning in estrogen!

Considered writing Kibito's side to this story, but eh. Maybe.

* * *

Daytime was always the safest on Kaioshin-Kai, though as a holy refuge, East Kaioshin knew his home should have forever remained a sanctuary. And yet even as a deity, he could not deny the awful truth that exposed itself when the darkness came.

As soon as the morning glow of the ethereal planet expanded to engulf the pristine atmosphere, the deity of the east quadrant of the universe had nothing to fear.

Almost every day was the same, with minor alterations occurring here and there. With so many events throughout his galaxies taking numerous weeks - perhaps months - to process few changes occurred over night. For as many evolutions that gradually occurred, a mass genocide of one kind or another was likely to happen over the span of hundreds of years. The species that once existed in peace eventually formed brains capable of violence, and therefor proceeded to change their behaviors for the worst.

Sometimes, positive alterations occurred. The genocides would eventually cease and a new order would be established, bringing temporary peace and prosperity among the lands until war likely arose again. More often than not, some form of murder was present in vast civilizations, with the majority partaking in some sort of law they had created.

Comparatively, Kaioshin-Kai was a sanctuary, known only to the exalted beings that graced it. Five total – one for each of the four quadrants of the universe, and a single overseer of them all.

Yes, Kaioshin-Kai would have been safe, if East Kaioshin's enemy was someone other than his own kind.

When nightfall came, personalities changed, driven perhaps by the shifting of moons in the heavens. As set in tradition, Supreme Kais allowed themselves to cast their omnipotent glances upon their quadrants throughout the daytime. Other behaviors came forth only when there was nothing to distract the gods during the nights.

Sometimes, these happenings were innocent. Not for the first time, East Kaioshin wished they all were.

It had been going on for so many years, East Kaioshin could not recall exactly the date of the first occurrence. He only knew that it had gone on too long, and at such a sickening frequency, that what happened in the shadows of nightfall had become habitual – however disturbing it was for him to admit.

South Kaioshin had never thought anything of it, or had never made signs of remorse or regret. In fact, it was South who continued their rendezvous, and East was the unwilling catalyst.

East Kaioshin couldn't help it. For all the knowledge he had come to house over the years, he still confused what South Kaioshin did to him was love.

What East understood was the necessity for South to utilize a male body as he did. If South Supreme Kai were to mate with the lone woman among their kind, he risked an undeniable and inexcusable proof of his unhallowed desires. By no means were Supreme Kais allowed to disrupt the natural order of their race, though there was nothing more instinctual and natural to produce offspring. Instead, they relied on mortal Kais to birth holy children, who were then forced to live a life of chastity.

It was loneliness that enticed East Kaioshin to open the door to his residence and welcome the mass form of his colleague inside. Had he not, then South would have forced himself inside in one manner or another. East knew this, because at the beginning, he had tried so vainly to prevent the abuse of his body. At one time, East had been in denial and wanted nothing more than to hide inside of his supposed sanctuary and cry.

Long ago, East Kaioshin's tears had run dry, and so he decided he would rather face his fears – or rather, his body's, as his mind had constructed distorted imagery out of their twisted game. It was a feeble way of coping, but one that prevented the deity of the east to suffer another day. Had he realized his torture, he likely would have taken his life to avoid the repeated occurrences.

It was simply easier to allow South Kaioshin inside. Surely it was less sinful to resist, rather than commit selfish suicide.

South Kaioshin's hands had always been irrefutably rough. He expected resistance from the smallest deity of their kind, understanding that though East''s appearance was frail, his build was ultimately deceiving. Though East Kaioshin was physically weakest among them, he had supernatural abilities that far exceeded South's.

Perhaps that was why East was tricked by his own mind, believing their interaction to be something more than rape.

South Kaioshin's hands seized him immediately, finding purchase by digging deep into his clothing, or – had East already bared himself for sleep – dug crescents into lavender flesh. He would tear whatever covers existed over the smaller deity's trembling body, East's instinctual panic quaking him as harshly as South's movements did.

The end result was always the same, though sometimes the location differed. Sometimes South was merely too impatient to make it to East's canopied bed. Sometimes he wanted to take the small Kaioshin against a hard surface – a wall, a table, the floor – inconsiderate of his comfort.

East's enjoyment was the last of South's worries. It was obvious, with the violent way South Kaioshin handled him.

Compared to the massive form of South Kaioshin, East Kaioshin was tiny and adolescent. His musculature was naturally finer and more feminine than the overtly brawny mass of the older deity. South was built of the strongest sinew and the greatest capacity of testosterone possible for their holy kind. He was brimstone and fire, burning against the chill that always set itself deep within the fibers of East's being.

East Kaioshin knew that in a sick and twisted way, he was special to South Kaioshin. The god would never have treated another in the same manner in which he bestowed upon the east deity. Never had anyone before been so beautifully suited or angelically built for his purpose – save for West Kaioshin, who was South's reason for their dark liaison.

Though it was West Kaioshin South saw in his vision, it was the Kaioshin of the East which existed in his grasp. So effeminate, yet so different than the one woman among them, South treated East like a man in all his horrible, violent glory.

No. Never would South Kaioshin handle West as he did the man against his body. He wouldn't slap her because her voice wasn't entirely feminine, or leave deep contusions discoloring her porcelain flesh. He wouldn't crush her ribs, or throw her down in a manner that dangerously contorted her neck. He wouldn't mount her and bite her and tear into her, as a woman's body had purposes different than East Kaioshin's.

The forceful entrance of East's body always made him scream, and yet he'd learn to internalize his anguish as much as possible. Over time, he had no choice but to do so, because sometimes, the pillows became discarded in their struggle. The sheets did little to swallow the shrill sound, and East bared scars from the instances where South's secret had been endangered by his cries of torment.

As sickening as it was, over time, it became easier to bear. It was likely permanent damage had been done to the petite deity's body, though it was more likely his physicality had remained constantly in fear and recognized it as easier to accept what it could of that tearing, abusing shaft.

The first time East Kaioshin had fought had been the worst. He had been beaten nearly beyond repair – his skin torn, his neck bruised, his lips swollen and crusted with blood. His chest barely had the capacity to rise and breathe, as the ribs inside had been virtually crushed to dust. It was easy enough for South Kaioshin to overwhelm him with physical strength, especially with the element of surprise on his side. Never had East expected what nightmare he experienced that fateful night.

He certainly never wished it to continue, if even on an infrequent basis.

And so the evolution of their combined bodies occurred, a virtually new species created with sweat and blood and tears and twisted transformation. South Kaioshin forced East's body to accept, though sometimes he had the piece of mind to at least smear his wretched saliva on his shaft before he violated that tiny entrance with the girth of his member.

East Kaioshin always bled, and it always made it easier. Tearing allowed the passage to become tamed. Had East truly desired what happened to his body, perhaps he would have learned to prepare himself before hand. In doing so, he risked becoming ill by the reality of it, as then it would be so imminent of this violating treatment that he couldn't bare to face it.

Somehow, East beared it, though to do so was agonizing. It was difficult enough to pretend that it was his attractiveness and his perfect body that enticed South Kaioshin to drive himself inside. To some extend, East knew his appearance enticed the other, though South was perhaps too ashamed to admit he found a man desirable. As beautiful and stunningly androgynous as East was, there was no denying his gender in the end.

And so it began, harsh thrusts and bruising hands. The world lost all direction but for back and forth, with South's body driving East's downwards – this time, in the bedsheets. What little solace existed in the soft fabric was quickly dampened by the urgency of their sweating bodies and became nothing more but another repulsive characteristic of the environment. East Kaioshin hated the stick of fiber to his skin. He rather he be spared of it but tonight he wasn't so fortunate.

Somehow, in the silence of the sleeping planet, the slapping of their wet skin was lost to the others. Perhaps South Kaioshin utilized his supernatural abilities to dampen the noise of their collusions, though East was never certain. Had South been ultimately concerned with being discovered, he likely wouldn't speak to East as he did, with guttural growls and sordid hisses, directed at the depths of East Kaioshin's weakened soul.

The first words South Kaioshin ever spoke involved accusations of East Kaioshin's guilt.

"This is your fault," South had snarled, wetting East's elven eat in the process with his putrid spit. "You're nothing but a little whore, begging to be fucked."

On any logical circumstances, East knew the obvious untruth of South's words. He never truly wanted what happened to him. Though East Kaioshin had always known he favored men, he had never held a significant interest in South beyond the appearance of his masculine body.

Over time, East gained great reason to fear it, and South's brutal behavior made him nothing but a vile monster when he cursed the east deity's vision. What had once been studies of admiration at South Kaioshin's raw power had become frightened, panicked glances.

It was obvious that South had known of East's sexuality. Had the petite deity been any different, perhaps South would have never taken advantage of him, or so East innocently believed.

It didn't matter. East Kaioshin could do nothing to stop the continuing rape.

In the end, it was East who contained the most blame, and the only one who suffered from guilt. Over time, South had driven into his mind that it would be East's fault, were the other Supreme Kais to discovered them. The sinners would then be banished from their exalted positions.

That was the greatest reason why East Kaioshin lived in fear every day. He waited for the moment where someone would approach him and acknowledge his defilement.

South Kaioshin's past words reverberated in East's mind, even over the animal grunts and gritty groans that existed in the present. "If they find out you're tainted, we will both be exiled from the planet, and then who will watch your precious east territory? Do you really wish to rid the universe of two overseers and likely damn our quadrants in the process?"

East Kaioshin wasn't certain of the absolute truth of the threat. He was certain at least one of them – South Kaioshin – would be removed from his position for committing such a sin. It was south quadrant that perhaps demanded a guardian the most, as it was as violent and ruthless as its overseer. That had been the reason for South Kaioshin's power – it was necessary to wield, to be capable of controlling galaxies frequented by such fury.

No matter how desperately east deity wished destiny to differ from what it was, he wasn't capable of altering it. He knew all too well that none of the Supreme Kais were capable of overseeing their respective quadrants and watch over South's, in fear that one or the other would topple and risk causing a chain reaction.

Truly, East Kaioshin considered his sacrifice necessary to maintain order throughout the universe. In suffering as he did, panting and crying under his breath from the raw violation of his delicate body, he was possibly saving lives – likely those of entire civilizations, whole planetary systems, maybe even galaxies. He sacrificed himself for the good of so many others. Not even as a Supreme Kai did East view his existence as more valuable than any beings'.

That was what made him the perfect Kaioshin – his compassion, his dedication, his selflessness. That was also what made one of the strongest beings in the universe one of the most vulnerable.

Even when not in the midst of violation, East Kaioshin could feel the imprint made on his heart and soul. Though his wounds eventually healed, he could recall the sensations with such clarity, they might as well have remained present. The way South bruised his hips was so familiar, and the manner in which he violently barraged East's body was so ingrained in his nerves, he relived the experience even during the rare nights he was spared.

There was simply no forgetting the sensation of his inner walls tearing, the way South Kaioshin's thrust contorted him, or the manner in which the other expressed his carnal hunger with throbbing moans and rougher thrusts. There was no forgiving the reason why blood often trickled down the inside of East Kaioshin's lithe thighs, or the way the tears stained his face and stung his lips that had been split by striking fist.

How, even at the beginning, had East been capable of considering love as a part of the wicked equation? Perhaps because in civilizations as exalted and knowledgeable as theirs, sexual acts were considered to be an expression of admiring emotion. In a way, their liaison fit, though only when contorted. There was love present but for a woman rather than a man.

It hadn't been until much later that East Kaioshin realized what he felt so strongly for South Kaioshin wasn't affection. It was rich and deep-seated hatred that had manifested itself in manners of all powerful emotion – moving and undeniable and uncontrollable.

What East experienced was madness. He simply remained too innocent to admit his insanity until long after the abuse had stopped.

It hadn't been of South Supreme Kai's accord that the rape had ceased. Though it was only South who orgasmed and benefited from their carnal connection, it was South Kai who could no longer perform. It was rather difficult to rape someone when the abuser was dead, wasn't it?

It was still possible, East Kaioshin realized, for even long after Majin Buu's murder of his fellow Supreme Kais had the memories of South Kaioshin tortured him.

He could still remember the feeling of South's release within him – the heat that somehow existed significantly, despite with the blood it mixed with. The densities of the bodily fluids were undeniably different, though East suspected it was more than the foreign substance in his body that made him feel diseased and broken.

With that sinful climax came a twisted relief. South's orgasm meant that the rape was over, and he would soon leave East a crying heap wherever he had been so viciously taken. Had South Kaioshin lacked the capabilities of healing, East Kaioshin suspected he would have been killed long ago. Whether by internal bleeding or blunt trauma, the deity often found himself precariously balanced on the verge of death after the abuse.

Perhaps East Supreme Kai had just been wishful, as death would have proved merciful. Had East not survived, he would not have suffered so many of those damning nights.

It was only fitting that when South Kaioshin met his end, Buu had absorbed him and had therefor taken on his characteristics. And it was only ironic in the cruelest manner that East Kaioshin had been forced to face his enemy then – both of them – after everyone but Daikaioh had been destroyed.

Daikaioh also met his end that fateful day. After absorbing of the highest and most innocent deity, Majin Buu adopted a rotund and obviously different appearance than South Kaioshin. The final traces of South Kaioshin disappeared entirely, sparing East from experiencing further glimpses of him.

But before that occurred, East Kaioshin had lost to Majin Buu just as he had to South each and every one of those chilled nights.

For some reason,East, the remaining Kaioshin, had been spared. Majin Buu's absorption of Daikaioh had rendered him weaker and more easily controlled. Bibidi had taken advantage of Buu's new innocence and had recaptured him then, taking him to continue their destruction of the cosmos. As the remaining Supreme Kai, Kaioshin had then naturally and valiantly resumed the duties thereof as the sole overseer of the universe.

Truly, Kaioshin had no choice in the manner. Their kind was only born once every few millennia, and he was by far the youngest among his endangered kind. Just as Kaioshin had not been able to risk the east quadrant of the cosmos by forfeiting his position, he could not leave the entire universe without a guardian.

Kaioshin's continued existence was yet another cruelty added to his experiences. It was because he was not spared by death that Kaioshin continued living in internal anguish, plagued by the nightmares that tortured him beyond the capacities of the deceased South Kaioshin.

Eventually, the Supreme Kai's preference for loneliness waned. It was then that Kaioshin began his search for a worthy companion. With Majin Buu still free to do as he pleased among the countless planets of the universe, Kaioshin could not afford to suffer the brunt of his wrath, and so the deity chose to establish a bodyguard to offer him protection.

Throughout a dizzying and complicated chain of events, the Supreme Kai had found himself standing before Kibito – a Kai similar to him but so very and undeniably different.

Kibito was by no means a Supreme Kai – he had not been born as such – and yet his capacities were impressive even for immortals. The raw strength in which Kibito could exude with his massive and menacingly strong frame paled in comparison to Majin Buu's demonic abilities, and yet he was the most pure and powerful individual the current universe naturally had to offer.

Kaioshin truly had no choice but to enlist the rouge-skinned and taciturn giant of a man. Truly, Kibito was the best individual for the position. He naturally had healing abilities and knew instant transmission, which made it all the easier for Kaioshin to introduce Kibito to his hallowed planet. Most significantly, Kibito's soul was pure, enabling him to survive on such sanctified and moral grounds.

Despite Kibito's abilities, it was his physicality that reminded Kaioshin most of South Kai.

Years passed that the Supreme Kai hadn't been capable of looking at his guardian without traumatizing memories tainting his soul. Perhaps it was the set of Kibito's broad shoulders that was the same, or the way he walked, or the brute strength of his entire body. Certainly it wasn't Kibito's dark eyes that reminded Kaioshin, as the divine assistant never considered the deity with anything less than extreme wonder and undying, protective devotion.

Not once had Kibito laid a single threatening finger on Kaioshin, and perhaps that was why the divinity felt so welcomely drawn to him – an interesting turn of events, indeed. It was highly confusing to the Supreme Kai, who felt he had experienced every companionship offered by others. Certainly, Kaioshin never expected to feel so comfortable around such a man.

This...this was different, and beautifully so. He found himself cherishing Kibito's company more than he ever thought possible – even conceivable. To be so near someone and only desire to be closer...It was baffling. Kaioshin was powerless to whatever he felt and had no choice but to give in to his curiosity.

The deity soon discovered that he preferred standing close to Kibito, and then even closer when the heat of his guardian's body seduced him. Kibito seemed an eternal furnace, emitting a fire that warmed Kaioshin wonderfully throughout in a manner much differed from South Kaioshin's form. Unlike South Supreme Kai, Kibito's presence did not immerse Kaioshin in a chilled sweat. Instead, he enticed Kaioshin with a pure energy that Kaioshin wished he could drink, as if from a refreshing fountain, as clear as ever throughout both night and day.

Kaioshin then realized they could be doing virtually nothing of importance in each others presence and still, the deity was profoundly interested in the manner in which Kibito breathed. The rise and fall of Kibito's chest was infinitely so calm and controlled – so collected, even when the Supreme Kai became overwhelmed by his sudden and demanding role.

When the deity fretted over some detail he had missed or mistaken, Kibito was always there, breathing deeply. Kaioshin soon learned that he could simply look at Kibito's broad chest and instantly find relief, beguiled by the pattern of each steady inhale, each practiced exhale...

It was that unfaltering pattern that Kaioshin naturally wanted to disrupt, ultimately intrigued to see what would happen as a result. Though there were many manners in which the deity could alter the balance achieved by his guardian, there was one he desired most.

He wanted Kibito. He wanted him in a way he never thought possible, especially not after the trauma South Kaioshin had inflicted. He wanted Kibito to want him as well, enough to touch him with his broad and deceivingly harsh hands. Kaioshin knew deep within that Kibito would be so gentle and passionate, his touch would be achingly pleasant in a way Kaioshin had never experienced.

Kaioshin didn't know how to approach the issue at hand or even if he should. Significant portion of his traumatized soul still tenaciously clung to self-preservation. To submit to Kibito would demand he relinquish self-control – something the deity denied he could afford.

Eventually, as if against his logical will, Kaioshin gave in to his desires. On a planet far from Kaioshin-Kai, where the skies were silver and rain fell as gracefully and light as flower petals, Kaioshin experienced true heaven.

The immortals had sat in a field then, overlooking a vast ocean. With no where to proceed on foot – Kaioshin's preferred method of travel; when flying, one could overlook such wonderful details in the landscape – they had lowered their bodies to lounge casually on the ground.

Whether intentionally or fatefully, the two immortals had settled to where their shoulders just barely brushed. Though Kibito had always swallowed Kaioshin with his shadow – it was his nature as the most protective and dedicated bodyguard in the universe – it was different then. The divine assistant had always kept some distance, if only a fraction of an inch.

Kibito admitted later that he had noticed Kaioshin's lingering glances and had seen the telling shimmer in his expressive eyes. The windows to the deity's soul were completely open, if only to Kibito, and he wanted nothing more than to indulge in such certain, rare, unadulterated compassion.

That was why, when Kaioshin leaned over first, Kibito captured his parted lavender lips. He had seized Kaioshin's heart that instant, leaving nothing left but an undying thirst and a need for more. They drank from each other then, their mouths and tongues meeting in a natural dance. Their pulses skipped beats with each brush of swollen lip, each twist of divine tongue, and each brush of fingers along the fine planes of face, neck, and shoulder.

What Kaioshin had wanted for so long, had suffered so much for, only to be denied, he found then in his guardian. The compassion Kibito exuded was enough to drown the petite deity, and so Kaioshin found himself desperately clutching to his cherished lover even as they parted, gasping for air.

Never had Kaioshin experienced anything so beautiful. Not even his divine position was as fulfilling as a single kiss had been. Though Kaioshin felt he would die from overwhelming, he knew he had to have more.

Had to, because if he didn't, he would never forgive himself. To deny Kibito would be to throw aside the one opportunity of happiness Kaioshin had, and he refused to be lonely again after the tangible connection he had experienced.

And so Kaioshin embraced his guardian again, except he clutched Kibito's holy robes in his elegant hands and guided the guardian atop of him, delighted by the weight and immense presence of the other. Though Kibito balanced the majority of himself on his elbows and knees, he had no choice but to submit when the petite but ultimately powerful deity drew him down to express the depth of his love.

During the entire duration of their kisses, Kaioshin clung to Kibito like a lifeline. For the first time since that initial violation, he blessed so thankfully the gift of life.

Eventually, before they could proceed further, Kaioshin knew he had to tell Kibito of his experiences. The bodyguard believed the deity to be pure and untainted, as all gods should have been. It was Kaioshin's most painful experience yet to tell his story – ultimately more threatening than South Kaioshin, of Majin Buu, or any other trial, inconceivable or not.

Throughout the length of his tale, Kaioshin cried, not only because of his trauma but because of the immense fear of being denied, of being discarded, of being hated.

It was likely the rain pouring down from the heavens made it easier for Kaioshin to expose his emotions that had, until that day, remained festering within him. No other being but South Supreme Kai had ever seen him cry until that fateful moment, when the first tear fell from the corner of his ethereal eyes.

As loyal as ever, Kibito did not leave him. In fact, he showed no signs of disgust for the deity at all. Any dismay that expressed itself on Kibito's naturally dour features was directed towards the South Supreme Kai, who had tortured for so long his beloved deity.

It was unnecessary for Kaioshin to beg for forgiveness, as none was needed. Kibito still kissed him then, after all was said and shared, and if possible there was even more passion in his gesture. Kaioshin soon found his arms entangled around Kibito's powerful neck – perhaps the only place other than Kibito's arms where he could completely embrace his guardian.

"Had he survived Majin Buu's wrath, I would have killed him," Kibito vowed then, not a shred of doubt in his deep voice. The hatred perhaps surpassed even what Kaioshin felt for the deceased southern deity, causing Kaioshin to gasp against the steady barrage of Kibito's heavily beating heart.

Kibito continued, regardless of the god's blatant shock. "Even if South was as you said – the strongest Supreme Kai – I would have found a method of destroying him. If it required me to sacrifice my life, I would willingly oblige. I'd do anything to see him perish."

"But you wouldn't," Kaioshin responded, shaking his head. "I wouldn't allow it. I would stop you," Kaioshin threatened, though to do so was pointless. They could do nothing to South Kaioshin now, no matter how deeply their desires ran. He was dead and the two lovers were among the living, capable of continuing their journey throughout the tangible universe.

"You couldn't. My rage alone would be enough to slaughter him," Kibito growled then, his features harsher than they had ever been. "Only then would I ever disobey your orders, as my love for you surpasses logic."

As if Kaioshin were as frail as the finest snowflake, Kibito stood and collected the divinity against his body. There the emotionally exhausted deity submitted to the steady heartbeat contained within Kibito's chest. Kibito cradled his love there, stroking his pristine white hair with his warm breath.

The Supreme Kai remembered nothing but the pulse – not even how it had tempted him to sleep. He had woken from the richest, deepest, more healing rest in recent existence, still cradled against his guardian but in the sanctuary of their hallowed planet.

Kibito had transported them to the comfort of the deity's bed, where he had laid Kaioshin and himself to tangle beneath the silken white sheets. Somehow, the bodyguard had done so without Kaioshin's knowledge, though not once did the deity deny his debilitating exhaustion.

For the following days, Kibito had refused to allow Kaioshin more than chaste kisses. He promised the divinity that with all his being, he still desired him – each and every fragile piece. Kibito insisted that Kaioshin needed time to heal from his trauma, having reopened the wounds that had scarred shut over centuries. Though Kibito could heal, he could only tend to physical wounds, and refused to disrupt the process of Kaioshin's emotional revival.

Kibito told Kaioshin then, his tone unbelievably soft and understanding, "Your virginity it something you should give to a lover - not have ruthlessly stolen from you. What you have experienced is damaging and given time, may pass. Until then, I cannot further complicate your emotions, as you are still very vulnerable within. When the time is right," Kibito promised, touching Kaioshin's youthful visage, "I will make love to you. I'll have you until we both collapse from it."

It took time, but eventually Kaioshin came to terms with their innocent kisses and simple touches. His logic understood Kibito's valiant intentions even when his body did not. Kaioshin knew he would have Kibito – if not soon, then eventually, and that was all he needed to survive happily as they did for months afterward.

Eventually, the night came when Kaioshin no longer saw his fears in the shadows. It wasn't because of the gentle candlelight that had soothed his soul but the man who had lit them, smiling lightly at the Supreme Kai that fidgeted on the bed with the anxiety of a virgin.

In a sense, Kaioshin remained vestal. Never before had he experienced pleasure from sex. What he shared with Kibito that night was in a dimension entirely opposite from his trials with South Kai. Kibito was endlessly passionate and generous, introducing the deity to delights he never dreamed possible.

The careful certainty of Kibito's touch was enough for Kaioshin to thrust his cares into the wind and run with whatever happened. Not once after their first kiss had the deity come close to doubting the bond that grew between them. Never before had Kaioshin been so certain of something – shocking, considering his position as the supreme deity, and yet truthful all the same. Kais did not lie; they were not capable of it. The love in Kibito's eyes was convincing enough for Kaioshin to allow his undressing, exposing his vulnerable body to the man he cherished so profoundly.

Kibito took his precious time, untying and removing each piece of concealing clothing. He kissed Kaioshin as he did so, ceasing only to pull his shirt overhead after he had pushed the doublet from his shoulders. The movement mussed Kaioshin's mohawk just slightly, adding to his appearance of wanton, as his full lips were already sensitive and plumped by his passion.

Kaioshin's obsidian eyes only dilated further in excitement when Kibito eventually allowed his own garments to be removed. With trembling hands, Kaioshin revealed the body he had hungered so carnally for since he first set eyes on the broadness of Kibito's shoulders and the breadth of his chest.

The raw power contained in Kibito's defined muscles was delightful, sending wonderful sparkles of sensation throughout Kaioshin's being. The first action Kaioshin made when they were both bared in all entirety was to meld his petite body to that of his guardian, so deceivingly fragile and feminine against the undeniably masculine build of Kibito.

They fell to the bed then, locked in an embrace of limbs and mouths. Kibito was quick to assert his dominance over his lover, bracing himself atop the divine beauty, though Kaioshin suspected Kibito would submit had he requested it. And yet Kaioshin felt no urge to, as already he had such control over the entire universe. Kibito was the one thing he didn't wish to exert authority over – couldn't, even if he wanted to, because it wasn't his divine nature. Kibito was the epitome of testosterone through and through, and Kaioshin wanted only to indulge in such potent, tangible perfection.

Kaioshin's body was entirely uncertain how to react to the sensations that made him flush and pant and sweat. His heart leapt with ever stroke of hand, each trace of tongue, each tickle of hot breath on his mouth, his neck, his ears – his entire body. Not one section of silken skin went unappreciated by Kibito who took the entire night exploring the curves and dips of Kaioshin's divine body.

Kibito bestowed so readily kisses across the holy temple of Kaioshin's being, applying suction to his lips, tasting his sensitive digits, and then he made love to Kaioshin with a delightful embrace of mouth along the deity's excited erection. Kaioshin cried out immediately, having never experienced such a pleasant feeling. Though part of his mind tried to grasp the concept of Kibito submitting to him, he realized then that Kibito remained entirely dominant, even as he pulled honeyed sighs from the god with willing lips and moist tongue.

The pleasure Kibito so lovingly gave to Kaioshin was precious. Kaioshin didn't understand how fellow gods had survived without such immense delectation, as there was nothing quite like the feel of Kibito's mouth pulling at his most erotically sensitive organ.

Though Kaioshin ached in his eagerness for release, the suction applied by Kibito's gliding mouth was soothing. The sensation Kaioshin experienced was the best kind of tension, easing down from his sensitive glands and shaft to collect at the base of his spine. His entire body reacted when the reservoir of his pleasure overflowed, racing to each nerve ending with a burst of stars and a heavenly melding of the colors in his vision, combining to create a vibrant white.

Even after Kaioshin had collapsed then, boneless and believing himself to be utterly sated, Kibito was not yet finished with him. He had taken the deity beyond his physical boundaries and wanting nothing more than to do it again, with love propelling the intensity further with every blissful touch.

The deity could do nothing but writhe in hopes of expressing the depths of his desires. He wanted everything from Kibito and wanted to give his lover even more than he could hope to take. He desired to mirror each brush of digit, each embrace of lips, every message written by tongue and amplify it to share with the other. Had Kibito felt a fraction of Kaioshin's delight, the deity didn't know how he contained his orgasm, with it flowing so freely and readily from the god's repeatedly stimulated senses.

Only after Kaioshin's body had become malleable from multiple climaxes had Kibito begun to prepare him. With gentle fingers and generous lubrication, Kibito had teased the deity's entrance into submission. Kibito had even kissed him there, using his tongue to manipulate the orifice which Kaioshin bared in offering. Before, the god had wanted nothing but to hide and be ashamed of his submission. Now, with Kibito, the deity embraced his sexuality in all its beauty.

Kaioshin didn't care that he cried with wanton or that his lyrical voice was high with acceptance. All that concerned him was each time that thick digit strategically manipulated that sweet spot within him, causing delicious stars to decorate Kaioshin's hazy vision.

With each movement, each brush, Kaioshin's lids fluttered and his sides shivered with whimpers. The fluid proof of his excitement dampened his violet-hued erection. Kaioshin throbbed with such deep-set pleasure, proving the deity had became but a puppet to Kibito's will. Never was anything worth risking any possibility of Kibito faltering, and so Kaioshin moaned to urge him further, knowing he would only experience more profound sensations when his lover used more than his massaging fingers.

Kibito was patient throughout the process, though his desire was evident in the swelling of his manhood. He went so far as to tease Kaioshin first with the tip of his arousal, smiling gently as the deity keened and bucked, ready for the taking. It would be the first time Kaioshin would partake in sex while facing his companion. Perhaps, Kaioshin realized, it was for the best. He wanted only memories of Kibito above him to exist. For once, his wishes were granted.

Kibito took him then, the two men crying out with the fullness of the fit. Their bodies were opposite, and yet became so compatible in that moment. Discomfort was to be expected, no matter how diligent Kibito had prepared his lover. Knowing this, Kibito bestowed kisses on Kaioshin's parted lips, his graceful neck, his sensitive ears, whispering sweet nothings throughout the entire process.

It was wonderful – more than Kaioshin thought it would be. Considering the high hopes of the deity, the entire experience was fulfilling and instantly addicting. With each thrust, Kibito gave Kaioshin something worthy of being so completely cherished. Their rhythm was so pleasure inducing, so passionate, so perfectly measures and giving, that Kaioshin's toes curled and lifted the satin sheets that creased beneath their combined bodies.

Kaioshin felt so complete with Kibito inside him and found himself incapable of coherent thought to describe the profound experience. Their love making was a dance, beautiful and breathtaking. From the sound of Kibito's harsh pants, Kaioshin knew he had succeeded in breaking Kibito's control. His bodyguard was stuck in the same pleasurable and carnal struggle he was.

Unlike South Kaioshin, Kibito was not using the fragile deity to reach bliss. Instead, he guided the divinity towards heaven and made the journey with him. Each thrust was a delicious and approaching step to climax.

With every movement, Kibito brushed that sweet spot inside of the deity, causing Kaioshin to writhe and cry and whimper, entirely at the mercy of his lover. Lavender fingers pressed crescents in rouge skin wherever they could find purchase, begging Kibito not to stop. Kibito couldn't have if he so desired, too enamored with the way Kaioshin sweat and flushed beneath him, moving with such unsurpassed grace even as he relinquished control of his body and soul.

When Kaioshin came, his back arched sharply, the lithe god delightedly flexible. He cried then, even before Kibito managed to seize his spilling erection in one hand, the other anchored to the arch of Kaioshin's delicate hips. At the embrace of Kibito's stoking touch, Kaioshin became louder and louder, trying to match the volume of beautiful music that strummed throughout him, born by the release of such pure and miraculous pleasure.

Kibito orgasmed that same instant, his face twisting in a grimace even as he fought to view the divinity contorting in the throes of passion below him. Even when Kaioshin relearned to breathe had he failed to stop trembling. Not even when Kibito virtually collapsed atop him had Kaioshin succeeded in seizing his senses.

The god didn't want to control himself – didn't need to, as he felt nothing but safety and love beneath the weight of his lover. Kibito had begun kissing him in the haze of their climax, capturing and prolonging Kaioshin's pleasure before knotting it with his own. What they experienced then was the most profound marriage, consummate and complete. Nothing in existence would ever be capable of such fulfillment as Kaioshin experienced then with his mate.

When Kaioshin cried that night, he did so in happiness. He was concerned not of how Kibito viewed him, certain that his guardian would never look down upon him, but of how he could possible continue his duties when Kibito had permanently gained so much of undying devotion.

And yet, as the days went on, followed by months and then years, centuries and then millennia, Kaioshin discovered his perfect path of existence. There was balance there, though it was merely temporarily – as was the unavoidable fate of the cosmos. After all, the universe was constantly expanding and evolving.

Compared to the ever growing passion Kaioshin and Kibito shared, the rate at which the cosmic canvas grew was irrelevant. Throughout the immortals' naturally long existence, nothing would be more important, nor as prevalent, as the love they shared and treasured, each and every day.


End file.
